Can't bear to see her cry
by thestonedwolf
Summary: I see her crying in the library most nights.Does Draco actually care about a mud blood? I see him gazing at me from the other side of the library. does Hermione need a better man? rated K for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Can't bear to see her cry**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**Draco **

I see her crying in the library most nights Ron hurts her but she still goes back to him. I can't get her out of my head her wavy curls and shinning hazel eyes. A few times I almost went over to her but it would upset everything, a Slytherine and a Gryffindor talking about ones problems it just can't happen.

**Hermione **

She came on to him lavender, a slut but he gave into temptation. He even said that he loved me I can't bear to let him go but I can't even bring myself to say the burses don't hurt. I see him gazing at me from the other side of the library every time, one time he almost walked over to see why I was crying. But no need everyone knew what was going on. Lavender was now Ron's little dirty secret. I couldn't talk to Harry because he would be tangled in Ginny, I couldn't tell anyone.

"May I?" I glanced around and tears filled up my face. I couldn't see the face.

**Draco **

I saw her swell up in tears as I asked to sit down. Had I done something wrong had I finally broke Hermione Granger? "Ye...yes" she stuttered behind the tears, her bottom lip curled up and she broke into full sobs and lunged herself at me" he... He said... He ...Loved me. And then he goes and d...does Lavender ...fucking Brown..." I listened to her blubbing if only she would wipe away her tears and see it was me who was listening to her sobs and wiping away stray tears and holding her while her torso lurched when she cried. "It will be all right... you deserve better than a weasel bee." She cried again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't bear to see her cry. CH2**

**Hermione**

I cleared away my tears and looked into the face. Draco Malfoy was comforting me. As if he actually cared, but I couldn't be sure if he would, or if it was even possible that I had just blubbed my sob story to him. I had expected him to call me mud blood or Granger but..." It's all right Hermione. It will work out in the end." I closed my eyes as he said my name. This was all wrong, to wrong it felt almost right.

**Draco ****J**

I felt like I had lulled a little girl to sleep. Thankful that I had done it but i wished we could stay that way forever...

**LATER THAT DAY**

I walked into the great hall alone, to see potter kissing the weasly girl, a great ball of fire grew in me. All I wanted was for Hermione to look at me that way, like she loved every broken piece of me.

**Hermione**

I saw Draco glare at me when I walked into the great hall, endless longing hung to his face. All I wanted to do was to run to him and wipe the sad look off his sad broken face. But before I could move towards my seat, he started to move towards me, afraid of what he would say I panicked and he went straight up to me and hugged me tight. Yet again so wrong, but so right. The great hall fell into shock, murmurs started I didn't look up to see harry potters shocked face. If looks could kill the look that harry gave me and Draco killed a million people.

**A.N**

**Sorry the update took so long but I went on holiday and forgot. Sorry ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione

"What the hell, but he's, EW. Are you cheating on Ron? Harry went on for what felt like years.

"No you daft dimbo Ron's the one who's cheating, I tried to tell you but you had your lips locked on Ginny, Draco listens to me , he actually cares." I tried to pull out of Harry's wrist lock.

"Hermione, why him, why him of all people, why that snobby git!" I cried out as harry's grip tightened

"Harry your hurting me..." I struggled as harry looked at me "your nothing but a pair of tits and a whole lot of misery." Then he spat in my face.

Draco

I Grabbed potter and almost threw him across the Empty class room. But he let go of Hermione and she ran over to me "Never touch her again or ill ring you tinny neck!" I shouted in potters face.

We walked away and I held Hermione close to me "Thank you." She was quiet and tired so I lead her to her common room. "Can you make it to bed without potter meddling in?" she nodded and i kissed her and she walked away without a second look back.

"Why did you hug me in the great hall? It literally destroyed you." Hermione asked me in the warm afternoon sun her face glistened as we strolled around the ground.

"Because I'm so sick..." I turned to face her "I'm sick of people hating this angry image of me, and since i first laid eyes on you I couldn't stop myself, i Told my parents about you and they forbade me to be nice or they would... well hurt me." I explained how much it hurt to call her mud blood and how much pain i went through for my father's approval. But she just smiled and told me about her muggle life. We walked all the way to the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione

We continued to walk and as we came to the clearing, flashes of stringy smoke quickly twisted. Death eaters appeared and Draco whimpered. And I saw his black tattooed wrist. "Lookey what Draco got you, Fenrir, a snack?" Bellatrix giggled with delight

"Please Bella, please don't hurt her, you understand professor, she's my Lilly, please don't let them hurt her." Draco turned towards a tall dark figger. I realized Professor Snape; he cringed at the sound of Lilly Potters name. I saw Draco fall to his knees screaming in pain." Silly little girl do you actually think Draco Malfoy can love? He's heartless." I realized the tone of voice and turned. "He has a heart, he has mine." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Please Severus, you know how it feels." As Draco spoke he welted back down in pain as the unforgivable curse was shot at him, the screams off a lost boy in a fight to save my life rung out across the whole school.

Draco

"Please" I whispered to the ground "Let me join you, just don't hurt him." Hermione was selling her life to save me, but we needed each other. I felt her fall beside me, I grabbed her soft hand. I wished we could just walk away and disappear.

I saw a green flash and Hermione looked at me one last time. She looked lifeless and cold. So wrong.

I pointed my wand at Voldemort and screamed "AVADA KEDAVA!" but I saw the bolt backfire "Only I can live forever." The green flash hit me and I felt all life draining from me and I cried for everyone who suffered under the control of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Severus Snape

Their hands laid together as the Dark Mark rose above them in the warm summer sky. Draco so like myself, Hermione so much like Lilly Potter.

_Hear lies_

_Draco Malfoy_

_And _

_Hermione Granger_

_Both taken by one who knows no love._

_R.I.P_


End file.
